Coalition States Soldier
The following was created to replace 5 different classes with 1 class to cover them all. (Grunt, Military Specialist, RPA Elite, RPA Fly Boy, Tech Specialist) Also with MOST classes I find the skill bonuses the receive are insiginificant typically and these characters are in fact relatively incompetent with thier skills until they get to 5th level or better. I think being trained means you should be relatively good with your skills. Use penlaties to show the difficulty of the task instead of skill incompetence. This may be my own issue but I don;t think I am alone. If you think they are too high then, if you use this class, drop the bonuses to 10-15%. Also you will notice a couple of skills that are not in the RUE. Jogging is from Rifter #19. If you do not have this issue then just replace it with Running (though as it does now, doing so will allow your character to run the 4 minute mile if not better). There are other skills as well. Military History and Tactics. Use Naval History and Tactics as the basis for the skill percentages. OCC - Coalition Soldier ABILITIES - None beyond there training below. ALIGNMENT - Any ATTRIBUTE REQUIREMENTS - See M.O.s. choices RACIAL REQUIREMENTS - Must be Human (there is the VERY rare eception in which a Dog-Boy MAY be trained in this OCC) AGE - First Level Characters will typically be 16 + 1d4 years old. Special Note 1 - Skills below obviously do not include any possible IQ bonuses and at 1st level proficiency Special Note 2 - If an IQ is 14 or higher, starting OCC Related Skills can be forfeited in order to take a second MOS. OCC SKILLS Language - American 90% Literacy - American 40% Radio Basic 70% Sensors 55% Domestic - Pick 1 +10% Wilderness Survival 45% Forced March (+2 PE, +1d4 SPD, +2d6 SDC) General Athletics(+1 parry/dodge, +1 roll with punch/impact, +1 PS, +1d6 SPD, +1d8 SDC) Swimming 65% Jogging (+1 PE, +1d4 SPD, +1d6 SDC) Pilot Automobile, Hovercar, motorcyle or hovercycle +25% General Navigation 65% Math - Basic 70% WP Handgun WP Energy Handgun (+1 strike) WP Rifle (+1 strike) WP Energy Rifle WP Knife (+1 parry, +1 strike thrown) Hand To Hand - Basic (4 Attacks per melee, +2 pull punch, + 2 roll with punch/impact) Range Combat - Infantry (4 attacks per melee, Burst damage x2/x3/x4/x6) M.O.S. Choose an MOS from the following list. This will be the characters "job" in most cases within the CS military. Scout/Pointman IQ - 12, PP - 12 Detect Ambush 55% Detect Concealment 50% Intelligence 47% Land Naviagation 61% Surveillance 45% WP Sub-Machine Gun/Carbine (+1 strike) WP Energy Carbine Demolitions/EOD IQ - 12 Basic Electronics 55% Basic Mechanics 55% Demolitions 85% Demolitions Disposal 85% Trap/Mine Detection 45% Concealment 45% WP Grenade Launcher Soldier/Grunt PE - 10 Land Naviagtion 51% WP - Pick 3 of choice Physical - Pick 2 of choice +10% where applicable Pilot - Pick 2 of choice (No military, so Cars trucks etc) +25% Heavy Weapons/Gunner PS - 12, PE - 12 WP Grenade Launcher (+1 strike) WP Heavy Weapons (+1 strike) WP Heavy MD Weapons WP Missile Launchers WP Weapon SYstems (+1 strike) Body Building (+2 PS, +10 SDC) Driver/Pilot PP - 12 WP - Weapon Systems (+1 strike) Pilot - Pick 4 Ground OR 4 Air (No Robots, Power Armours, Jet fighers or Sky/Rocket Cycles) Vehicle Or Aircraft Combat Elite - Pick 2 Vehicle or Aircraft Combat Basic (4 attacks per melee) RPA ELite IQ - 12, PP - 14 Pilot Robots 81% Pilot Power Amour 81% Robot Combat Basic (4 Attacks per melee) Robot Combat Elite - Pick 1 (4 attacks per melee +1 strike ranged, +2 dodge) Power Armour Combat Basic Power Armour Combat Elite - Samas WP Heavy Weapons (+1 strike) WP Heavy MD Weapons WP Weapon Systems (+1 strike) WP Missile Launchers RPA Fly Boy IQ - 12, PP - 14 WP Weapon Systems (+1 strike) Pilot Jet Fighters 65% Pilot Sky Cycles/Rocket Cycles 95% Pilot Death's Head Transports 40% Pilot Combat Helicopter Pilot - Pick 1 Aircraft +25% Air Combat Elite - Sky Cycles/Rocket Cycles (4 attacks per melee, +1 strike ranged, +2 dodge) Air Combat Elite - Pick 1 (4 attacks per melee, +1 strike ranged, +2 dodge) Air COmbat Basic (4 attacks per melee) Communications IQ - 12 Cryptography 50% ECM 55% Laser Communications 55% TV/Video Systems 50% Basic Electronics 55% Language - Pick 3 +25% Electronics and Computers IQ - 14 Basic Electronics 55% Basci Mechanics 55% Computer Operations 65% Computer Programming 55% Computer Hacking 45% Computer Repair 55% Communications - Pick 2 +15% Mechanic PS - 12 Basic Mechanics 55% Basic Electronics 55% Auto Mechanics 50% Aircraft Mechanics 50% Computer Operations 65% Vehicle Armourer 55% Electrical or mechanical - pick 2 +15% Robotics PS - 12 Basic Mechanics 55% Basic Electronics 55% Vehicle Armourer 55% Pilot Robots 91% Pilot Power Armour 91% Robot Electronics 55% Robot Mechanics 45% Computer Operations 65% Technician IQ - 14 General Repair and Maintenance 60% Basic Mechanics 55% Basic Electronics 55% Computer Operations 65% Mechanical/Electrical - pick 4 +15% Medic IQ - 14 First Aid 70% Paramedic 65% Field Surgery 41% Biology 55% Chemistry - Basic 55% Chemistry - Analytical 50% Computer Operations 65% Military Specialist IQ - 14, MA - 14, ME - 14 Pilot - Pick 2 of choice +25% WP - Pick one of choice Land Navigation 61% Cryptography 50% Military Ettiquette 60% Tactics 50% Military History 55% Intelligence 57% OCC RELATED SKILLS Pick 8 skills +1 at Levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12 and 14 COMMUNICATIONS - None unless Communications MOS is taken then any +15% COWBOY - None DOMESTIC - Any +10% ELECTRICAL - Basic only unless Elctronics and Computers MOS is taken +10% ESPIONAGE - None unless Scout/Pointman or Military specialist MOS is taken then any +15% HORSEMANSHIP - None MECHANICAL - Basic only unless Robotics or Mechanic MOS is taken +10% MEDICAL - None unless Medic MOS is taken then any +15% MILITARY - Any +15% PHYSICAL - Any +10% PILOT - Basic Vehicles only (Trucks, cars, motor boat) +10% unless Pilot/Driver, RPA Elite or Military Specialist MOS is taken then any +15% PILOT RELATED - Any +15% ROGUE - None unless Scout/Pointman or Military Specialist MOS is Taken then any +15% SCIENCE - None TECHNICAL - Any +10% WEAPON PROFICIENCIES - Any WILDERNESS - None unless Scout/Pointman MOS is taken then any +15% SECONDARY SKILLS Pick 6 skills using the Secondary Skill list in Rifts Ultimate Edition. +1 at levels 2, 3, 5, 7, 9, 13 and 15 STANDARD EQUIPMENT Medium or Heavy Armour depending on Deployment. Sidearm and Rifle (energy or non energy) with 4 extra clips of ammunition depending on deployment. 1 Vibro-knife, 1 additional weapon of choice, 4 grenades, 4 Flares, Survival Knife, Utlilty Belt and Bandoleer, Air Filter/Gas Mask, Hand Held CB Radio, Mini tool kit (for standard equipment maintenance), Flashlight, Backpack, Uniform, Boots and a Canteen round out typical deployment gear. (RPA Elite and Flyboys will likely have thier extra gear stowed in a vehicle that is accompaniying the unit) When not deployed, Enlisted personnel share a 4 bedroom apartment with common room, kitchen and bathroom. NCO's share a 2 bedroom apartment with a common room, kitchen and Bathroom. Officers have a single bedroom apartment to themselves with a common room, kitchen and bathroom. Any personnel with a family can apply for family housing however officers are automiatically accomodated. Each dwelling has the modern comforts of home: TV/Video, Communications (telephone), audio systems, air conitioning etc. ADDITIONAL EQUIPMENT BY MOS Scout/Pointman Replace Rifle with a Carbine or SMG (energy or non energy). Digital Mapping/Map reading device. Demolitions Explosives dependant on deployment and mission. Soldier/Grunt Additional weapons with 4 additional clips of ammunition for each depending on deployment Heavy Weapons Weapons appropriate to weapon proficiencies known. Post 105 PA also replace armour with exoskeletal armour for utilizing even heavier weapons. RPA Elite Replace Amour with appropriate Power Armour (Typically a SAMAS) RPA Flyboy Appropriate aircraft assigned according to the Flyboy's skills. Driver/Pilot Assigned vehicle appropriate to Drivers skills. Communications Full Field Communications Rig when deployed in the field Electronics/Computers Appropriate tools for doing work in the field when deployed. Mechanic Appropriate tools for doing work in the field when deployed. Robotics Appropriate tools for doing work in the field when deployed. Technician Appropriate tools for doing work in the field when deployed. Medic Full Field medical Kit when deployed in the field (This includes IRMSS kits, RMK's etc) Military Specialist Weapons appropriate to skills with 4 additional clip sof ammunition for each EQUIPMENT AVAILABLE UPON ASSIGNMENT Weapons, ammunition, explosives and virtually anything within reason can be requested and assigned to the soldier. Availability of said items is dependant on the assignment, actual availability and the soldiers own background and relationship with thier commanding officer. STARTING RANK AND MONEY Scout/Pointman, Demolitions, Soldier/Grunt, Heavy Weapons - Starts as a Private. 1700 credits per month. Starts with one months pay in savings plus living quarters shared with 4 other of his OCC. RPA Elite, Driver/Pilot, Communications, Electronics/Computers, Mechanic, Robotics, Technician, Medic - STarts as a Corporal 1800 credits per month. Starts with one months pay in savings plus living quarters shared with 4 other of his OCC. Military Specialist - Starts as a 2nd Lieutenant. 2500 per month. Starts with one months pay in savings plus single person living quarters unless approved fora family dwelling to live with his/her family. Pay increase is 1750 per month for a Private 1st class, 1800 per month for a Corporal, 1900 per month for a Seargent, 2000 per month for a Staff Seargent, 2050 per month for a Seargent 1st class, 2100 per month for a Master Seargent, 2200 per month for a Seargent Major, 2300 per month for a Command Seargent Major, 2500 per month for a 2nd Lieutenant, 2800 per month for a 1st Lieutenant, 3500 per month for a Captain, 4500 per month for a Major, 5500 per month for a Lt Colonel, 7000 per month for a Colonel, 12000 per month for Brigadie General, 16000 per month for a Major General, 20000 per month for a Lt General, 25000 for a General, 40000 for the General of the Army. CYBERNETICS none to start but could have bio systems and/or bionics at a later time or as replacements from combat injuries.